


Neighbor things

by disaster_dan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpine the cat and wingman, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Tension, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Precious Peter Parker, Short Chapters, Shy Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Somewhat, This is poorly written, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, author couldnt sit still, not worthy of that, peter parker is legal age, that vary in length, this is short and shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Bucky Barnes knows there is a younger man living a few doors from his apartment. That man is Peter Parker and Bucky does not know how to deal with crushes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

A knock startled Bucky from his meditation, causing him to abruptly nudge Alpine with his leg. A small whine left the cat as a gasp did from Bucky. 

“Sorry.” he said to Alpine, and himself, before he stood up and walked over to the door, expecting to see his landlord telling him about the electricity or water going off for a while. Only ever did she come up, she liked making her presence known instead of making a call. 

He opened the door without thinking twice of who was on the other side. He was startled again.

“Hey, neighbor.” it wasn’t his landlord. It was a much younger man. A man Bucky hardly ever came in paths with because he swore not to.

“H-hey.” he blurted out, eyes wide and confused. 

“Hey sorry, see, I kinda need to fix my sink and I was wondering if you had o-rings? My sink is leaking.” he said, pointing with his thumb direction to his apartment with a goofy smile he always wore. 

Bucky took a pause for a moment before coming again to his senses and nodding. He became suddenly aware of how not-so-properly-dressed he was in front of the young man. With only an old pair of gray joggers, a long-sleeve black fit shirt with  _ funny pie _ socks. His hair was in the laziest bun in the building. 

“I have some... I can bring some.”

“I only need two, thanks.” he said nodding shyly. “Thank you so much.”

Bucky had seen him before. Bucky was in the unit much longer than he was. He noticed the first time “Parker” was taped on a mailbox that was once empty and bare. He thought nothing of it, until he walked in from work one day and saw the masterpiece of a man ‘Parker’ was. He didn’t know his name. Mailboxes only had the tenants last names. 

Instead of properly introducing himself, knowing of who was in the building like with everyone else, Bucky made a commitment to avoid him at all costs. He didn’t think Parker noticed, as he didn’t try to reach out either, and not that Bucky would blame him. 

Bucky came back from his storage cabinet with not two but three o-rings, and opened the door again that he had left ajar. And- it was not a hallucination because Parker-on-a-mailbox was still there. As cute, and handsome, and cheerful- and cute-

“Thank you so much!” he said, taking the small things from Bucky’s hands. Bucky nodded, not knowing what else to say that wouldn’t embarrass him. He was a quiet guy. 

“I live four places down from here.” oh god he wasn’t leaving.

“I- didn’t notice.” yes he had.

“I’m Peter.”

Bucky was not prepared for this introduction. He had not built up enough energy for that. He did not expect it. 

“Bucky,” he said in reply, eyes traveling to see the geeky shirt he had on. The fucking periodic table. How cuter could he get? Yes, Bucky had a crush on his neighbor. Sue him for scurrying away whenever he saw him anywhere, or turning his face away to hide his blushing. Which he made  _ obvious _ . 

“Nice.” he said cheerfully, eyes bright with interest and delight that would drain Bucky if he tried being that happy. His landlord told him to smile more. He tried. “Well- thank you for the rings, Bucky.”

“Sure.” he replied simply, noticing closely the much smaller stance of Peter. He was lean, smaller yes, but then again Bucky was tall and built as he was. Everyone was smaller than him. 

“See you around.” he said, shooting a smile and ducking his head before heading off to his door. Bucky spent the hour gushing to Alpine about Peter and his shirt. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, another knock interrupted Bucky from his tv show. He shot Alpine a look, Alpine only giving him a blank blink. ‘The fuck, man, I don’t know. I’m just a cat on the coffee table.’

Bucky sighed, standing up and stalled over to his door. This time, he looked through the peephole. It was  _ not _ his landlord.

Bucky breathed in deep, collecting himself and opened the door to Peter Parker and all his loveliness. 

“Hey, Bucky! How are you?”

Bucky was glad he was dressed up better than before. His bun was not as lazy as it was.

“I’m okay.” he said, then remembering he quickly added. “How are you?”

“These finals are killing me. But, hey, still breathing, am I right?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, that’s great.”

“I’m sorry about this, my bathroom light bulb went out. Do you know if I should call our lan-”

“I have a lightbulb.” Bucky said suddenly. 

Peter tilted his face upwards. “I- yeah? I mean- I was wondering if Rosa had specific replacements-”

“I have a few of those. Would you like some? One?”

“That would be awesome.” he said, a smile returning to his face, his warm brown eyes shining. “If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Bucky hurried inside his apartment, Alpine following him with curious blue eyes, and back again with Bucky now holding a shiny white orb of a bulb. 

He stepped out again, presenting the glass to Peter who wore a kind beam. 

“Thanks, Bucky.”

“No problem.” he said, carefully placing it on Peter’s hands. “Anytime.”

“I’m not trying to steal your things.” Peter said, his shoulders shrugging up timidly. “It… I just…”

“It’s okay.” Bucky assured, trying not to hide behind his door like he somewhat was. “N-neighbor things. Right?”

Peter lit up. “Right.”

Bucky thought it was cute when he did that.


	3. Chapter 3

The mail-person must have been drunk, or a saint in disguise. 

Bucky had gone down to the lobby to check for mail. Mostly nothing. James Barnes. James Barnes. Buchanan Barnes. Barnes. Bucky Barnes. Peter Parker. James B. Barnes-

Bucky nearly dropped all the letters and stopped breathing for a short moment. Peter Parker. On his hands.  _ Not like that. His letter _ . 

It was an innocent mistake, and Bucky could have simply left it to Rosa or the reception to place it in Peter’s correct mailbox. Instead, Bucky took the most extra-route and decided he could go up to Peter’s place and hand it to him himself, like a gentleman. He wasn’t going to do anything but that. He found himself a bit too excited when he went up to their floor and made direction to Peter’s hall and to his door. 

He knocked, looking down at the envelope, Peter Parker written in nice handwriting. He wondered if Peter had other names, just as he did. Being named ‘James’ yet going by the abbreviation of his middle name.

Moments later, Peter opened the door, and he was as shocked as Bucky imagined he would be. Just as cute- it always threw Bucky off. 

“Bucky.” he greeted, though it sounded more like a question. 

“Wrong letter in wrong mailbox.” Bucky explained, anxious and hoping he wasn’t bothering the young man, handing over the envelope which Peter accepted with wondered eyes. 

“Oh, really? Thank you, it’s from my Aunt.” he explained, scanning the envelope a moment more and then looking up at Bucky. “Thanks.”

Bucky noticed the tousled and mess Peter’s hair was currently in. Usually Peter tamed back the chocolate curls, parted his air and gelled it down. But- it was not gelled down, his hair was pushed back and curls actually showed their natural texture. He seemed a little flushed too. 

“Everything alright?” he decided to ask, knowing he should’ve ran miles down the street and away from Peter. 

Peter thought for a moment before he sighed out and shook his head.

“Sink. It’s giving me a hard time.” he said, looking inside for a moment and then back to his door-guest. “I should call Rosa about it.”

“I can take a look.” Bucky offered, watching Peter’s face for any signs of not to. “Probably just nothing.”

Peter’s mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened enough for Bucky to see the roundness of the deep brown irises. 

“Would you?” he asked quietly, not believing the offer as if he was just granted three wishes from a genie. 

“No problem.”

“Thank you.” he said with a small breath escaping his lips. “Oh wow- thank you so much. Come in.” he welcomed, stepping aside to allow Bucky to walk through. 

It turned out Peter simply had an old drainage and the water kept washing away the rust barrier. Bucky covered a few weak points that would hold long enough for their landlord to bring replacements to repair. Bucky didn’t know how the hell he made himself fit inside the open cabinets, space just and only enough for his shoulders and head to go in. He liked fixing things, and specially because it was Peter’s stupid sink that kept Peter coming into his life. 

“That should hold.” Bucky said once he pulled himself out and sat on the floor. He peeked inside and nodded. “Just call our landlord, she gets repairs fast.”

“Thank you, will do.” Peter answered, who was sitting criss-cross on the floor not so far from Bucky. “I didn’t know how to fix the damn thing…” 

“Those o-rings weren’t going to do much.” Bucky added, dusting off his hands and looking at Peter with side-eye. “Just replace the whole thing.”

Peter blushed to his ears and his hands fidgeted. “Right. Yeah.”

“That’s all you need fixing?” Bucky asked playfully, causing Peter to chuckle along. 

“That was my biggest concern, it’s alright.” 

Bucky silently vowed his head and moved to stand up. 

“Let me get out of here.” he said, dusting his hands on his jeans. “I’m not trying to be in your hair.” he secretly wanted to spend more time with him.

“It’s no problem at all.” Peter said and hurried to stand. Even then he still had to look up at Bucky. Bucky wasn’t like others who purposely slightly bent to show sympathy with others. He stood broad and tall, just as his ma had taught him.

Peter showed him out, thanking him profusely in the short walk to the door while Bucky lowered his face that flooded with warmth and was likely blushing hard. He tried not to let his eyes wander the apartment, though he could tell Peter was an entire geek, and studied a lot.

“-can’t thank you enough. Really.”

“It’s nothing.” Bucky replied now at the door, hands in his pockets. He looked at Peter, who looked up at him with some hope and hidden excitement that Bucky couldn’t really decipher. “Neighbor things.”

Peter's smile and a small laugh left him. “Neighbor things.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey!”

Bucky nearly dropped his keys at the shrill call. He composed himself before looking towards the voice that called him, Peter.

“H-hey.” he said, thinking the boy was just greeting him on the way.

Peter was walking out while Bucky was walking in. 

Peter smiled in the distance and hurried his way over to Bucky’s place constantly. 

“Hey, Bucky. Thanks for the sink-fix. Rosa got repairs so it’ll be replaced by tonight.”

Bucky nodded, happy for the boy to have his convenience. 

“That’s good.”

“Yeah- I’m just going out while they go in there and do their thing.”

“Where you going?”

“Library. Or to take some pictures somewhere.” 

Bucky's eyes glanced down and noticed the black camera that hung from it’s cord around Peter’s neck. He didn’t know Peter liked photography. That just made him more interesting, damn it. 

“Nice camera.” he commented, hoping to ease conversation and seem human. 

“Thank you.” he replied, hands touching the black device lightly. “Recently got it. It’s my favorite so far.”

Bucky didn’t know what else to say, only that he wished he could accompany Peter on his small trip and distract himself as well. But who was he to suddenly invite himself? 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” he said lamely, glancing down at the floor and Peter’s beaten shoes. “Gonna hang out with Alpine.”

Peter froze just as his face dropped, his hands stopped tinkering with the camera. 

“A-Alpine?” he asked quietly, not knowing that the name belonged to a white, blue-eyed, fury with claws that liked sleeping in weird places of a cat. 

“My cat.” Bucky corrected, knowing just how weird and lonely it sounded. He told everyone about Alpine, and him hanging out with Alpine was just as normal as everything else. “Roomate.”

Peter lit up again, looking relieved. “Oh! Your  _ cat _ , Alpine. Cool. Wait- you have a  _ cat _ ?”

That was how Peter ended up meeting Alpine the cat, inside Bucky’s apartment.

If Bucky would have known that sharing the fact that he had a goddamn cat would grant his crushes to the inside of his home, Bucky would have gotten Alpine eons ago. 

Alpine seemed hesitant at first, easily noticed Peter was not anybody like Steve, Sam, Natasha or Wanda. Bucky mentally glared at Alpine, praying Alpine didn’t lash out or run off like usual when rare guests came over. He wanted a good impression that he could raise proper-mannered felines. 

To his relief, Alpine came from hiding when Bucky called again and went straight to Peter filled with curiosity. ‘So this is your lover?’

“Alpine’s got the bluest eyes.” Peter cooed, kneeling on the floor with the cat majestically purring and nuzzling against Peter. 

Bucky suddenly envied Alpine. Because he also had blue eyes. 

“Blue as the sky.”

“Just like the owner.” Peter added, shooting Bucky a smile and then returning to Alpine.

Alright, Alpine was sort of like his wingman. 

“They say pets look like their owners.” Peter said, taking hold of Alpine and standing up. Alpine curled against him as Peter continued to spoil. “You’re a handsome cat, aren’t you?”

Bucky felt heat rise to his face, trying hard to brush away the comment because he knew it meant nothing and his mind liked misinterpreting everything.

“Wild devil.” he muttered, eyeing both of them as he dropped his keys to a nearby stand.

Alpine meowed from where Peter stood. Alpine wiggled lightly, and Peter loosened his arms to allow the cat to jump gracefully and trot over to Bucky. Bucky scoffed when the feline purred and nuzzled against his leg enthusiastically. 

“Hello to you, stupid.”

Peter watched, completely awed over the white furball. 

“I only had a fish before,” he lamented.

“Pets look like their owners.” Bucky said without thinking, remembering what Peter had said, then froze and snapped his neck to Peter. “That was a joke-”

“It’s all good.” he excused, stifling down a giggle. “I was a funny looking kid.”

“I didn’t mean it..”

“It was funny.” Peter waved off with a grin, not accepting any further apologies from the man. He glanced down and his hands played again with the camera. Hesitantly he asked, “Could I take a picture of Alpine?”

“Go ahead.” he granted, looking down at the cat who looked up at him with cat deviousness. ‘Say yes’. “Alpine loves getting spoiled.”

Bucky was going to make sure to spoil Alpine with treats and toys soon, because Peter spent a good while in their living room, taking pictures of Alpine, angling, fixing whatever cameras had to take pictures. Peter tried to excuse himself, rambled off apologies but Bucky assured him it was no problem. They both had nothing to do, and Alpine was loving every minute of it. 

After some while Peter received a text, and it was their landlord notifying him his sink was finished. Much to Bucky’s dismay.

“Looks like I can wash dishes again.” he joked, shoving his phone was inside his pocket.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” he replied, pressing a few buttons on the device and the screen faded to black. “I’ll make sure to give you some of these.”

“I have enough.” Bucky shrugged, watching Alpine lick paw fur. “I got hair everywhere, I don’t need extra pictures to remind me.” 

Peter looked at him, smiled just as a chuckle left his nicely god-lined lips. In a few seconds, that smile faltered down and his eyes switched to something other than Bucky.

“What are those?”

Bucky furrowed his brows and turned around to where Peter looked. There wasn’t much on his walls, but there specifically is where he hung something special.

“My dog tags.” he answered, the light reflecting off them. “Served a few years in the military.”

“You’re- you- you’re a vet?”

Bucky nodded awkwardly, knowing he served his time well, he didn’t flash it around either.

Peter’s eyes were wide and suddenly he stood up rigid and erect. 

“T-thank you for your service.”

Bucky shrugged and looked back at the carved steel. 

“Thank you- I don’t know how to talk about it sometimes.” he said, referring to the ‘thank you for your service’, or the salute of young people planning to join, or anybody who found out he once served. It felt nice to receive that appreciation, though he had not served for himself to receive that recognition but for others, those in need. Knowing he made an impact- that felt nice.

“That’s awesome.” Peter said, completely now captivated by him instead of Alpine.

“I guess it is.” 

Another buzz went off from his phone, forcing Peter to turn his attention to the damn thing and read the message. 

“She’s asking me to go try it out legitimely.” Peter shared, looking up at the man with some aspect of loss. The face whenever a kid has to leave the park, or say goodbye to a friend. “I have to go, just to make sure it’s working fine and everything.”

Bucky’s shoulders slightly dropped but he nodded nonetheless. 

“No problem. You should probably go check it out.”

“Thank you- and sorry- I just completely invaded your place…”

Bucky shook his head and waved him off. He would  _ thank _ Peter to have done it in the first place. “It was no problem. I had fun.”

“You did?”

Bucky hoped Peter didn’t take it the wrong way. He timidly nodded again and shoved his hands inside his pockets. 

“Yes I did.”

“Cool.” he breathed out, grinning brightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alpine became a conversation between Bucky and Peter, now that the sink thing was over.

Bucky still tried to not bump into Peter, knowing in the back of his mind he would just make a mess of himself with his short silences and looking down when he didn’t know the next sentence to Peter’s conversation. Peter though didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Endlessly, he just added to their conversations of which Bucky happily listened to.

Peter found Bucky one afternoon on his way to his mailbox. Bucky spotted him and felt his heart speed up in his chest and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

“Hey.” he greeted, making his way to his apparent new favorite neighbor.  _ Friend _ , maybe.

“Hey.” Bucky greeted, feeling his hands clam up as he shuffled through his correspondence of that week. 

“I took pictures of this really big pigeon, and then of this black cat in the middle of the street, then the sky. I was out earlier, I went up to save the film.” Bucky knew nothing about photography or cameras, but Peter seemed to really like it. He did take gorgeous pictures. He was beyond delighted when Peter delivered him prints of Alpine that he had now hung around his place; fridge, a frame, album, mirror.

“-I got something for Alpine.” the young man shared after a few more rambles of his day. “I saw it and I couldn't resist.”

“You got something for that thing?”

“Of course!” 

Bucky looked down at him, filled with awe, and completely swooned by the small man and his brightness. “Want to go upstairs and give it to Alpine?”

“Can I?”

“How much do I owe you?”

“It’s for Alpine, Bucky. You don’t owe me anything.” he said, giving Bucky a light nudge on his arm. Peter didn’t treat him like he was made of glass. Bucky appreciated that. “It’s more like what do I owe  _ you _ , y’know, helpful neighbor things.”

“Neighbor things.” he remembered that. It made Bucky’s heart jump. 

Bucky guided Peter upstairs, happy to once again welcome him inside his home. Even if Peter might seem more interested in Alpine, he liked hosting him. 

Alpine came meowing to find Bucky, but pounced when he found Peter. 

“Traitor.” he muttered to the cat, now in Peter’s arms.

“Alpine loves you too, Bucky, who wouldn’t?”

Bucky shrugged as he stepped further inside his home, taking off his jacket carefully. Damn his arm. 

Peter glanced at him, then allowed Alpine to jump from his arms and scurry off to Bucky. 

“Bitch.” he said lovingly as he leaned down to lightly scratch the cat’s chin.

“How long have you had Alpine? I don’t think I ever asked.”

“Had Alpine since before I moved in here.” Bucky remembers spotting the smallest, literally brightest thing in the rescue. He knew he just had to get Alpine the moment they made eye contact. His heart just melted when Alpine cried in the distance, locked inside a hard cold cage, no other kitten inside to accompany with. Bucky had to make that cat his. “After the discharge, Alpine became my roommate and counselor. That was nearly five years ago.” 

Peter seemed wondered by the small story. 

“What were you discharged for?”

“General discharge- injury.” his arm was much better compared to when he freshly arrived again in New York. He couldn’t do sudden rough movements without it hurting or risking his internal procedure getting in some way torn. Yet still, he had done his time enough to receive recognition along the ranks.

Peter grimaced slightly, “Everything alright?”

“I can still write and cook.” Bucky smiled with a shrug, “Think I’m doing alright.”

Alpine reminded them of their reason for gathering, profusely meowing and walking from Peter to Bucky. 

“Gotta show Alpine the new toy.” Peter cooed, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small rat-like thing with a stringy feather tail and a light ring. 

Bucky and Peter spent the following two hours watching Alpine go wild with the new toy like life was a blessing. Bucky made snacks for his guest and himself, lowering his head every now and then with Peter smiling and giggling at Alpine when the toy managed to get between Bucky’s legs. 

“Alpine loves it!”

“Alpine’s never loved anything more.”

Peter scoffed, looking up at Bucky from where he sat on the man’s outstandingly comfy couch. 

“Hush, big-guy, this cat has an undying love for you.”

“Okay, smaller man.” Bucky mocked back playfully. “This cat loves me, everything I stand for and my principles.”

“Exactly.”

Bucky laughed low, missing the small blush that rose to Peter’s cheeks.

Enough time passed, enough that Peter gasped when he noticed the sky outside had darkened. 

Peter abruptly stood up, “Oh shi- I overstayed my stay-”

Bucky looked out and then back at Peter. “Didn’t even notice the time pass.”

“Yeah, me neither.” 

Bucky felt himself deflate, catching Peter’s eyes that had too seemed defeated and sulken. Beautiful and brown.

“I- uh...I can walk you.” he offered dumbly, because Peter lived literally four doors down in the same hall. Damn it, Buck.

“That would be cool.” he smiled kindly, eyes sparkling and happy. “Thanks.”

After petting Alpine goodbye, Bucky and Peter walked out. Nearly shoulder to shoulder, minding the fact that Bucky towered over Peter. His hands were deep inside his pockets, looking down at his feet and watching he didn’t stumble that might embarrass him in front of Peter.

Peter walked silently as well, though it was comfortable silence and found the man’s presence comforting and easing. 

“Thanks for- hanging out.”

His voice nearly startled Bucky. He looked at the younger man, the corner of his mouth twitching to smile. 

“No problem.”

“Had fun.”

“M-me too.”

Peter smiled beamingly at him before his own face lowered, and again looked back up at the man. 

“Thanks for walking me down the hall, neighbor.”

“Any time, neighbor.”

Bucky was back inside his apartment, Alpine still fascinated by the mouse until Bucky walked through.

“Pretty fun.” he said with a smile. Alpine followed along curiously and jumped onto the closed toilet when Bucky entered their bathroom. ‘Will lover bring me more toys?’

He spent his day well, his heart pulsed when he made memory of the moments Peter and him spent together that day. He couldn’t stop grinning, his face felt warm a lot. Who knew what it was. It was probably the fact he had a crush on Peter, wasn’t it?

Bucky chuckled to himself, how he felt about the entire thing- he was a whole grown man for crying out loud. 

He looked in the mirror, ready to brush his teeth and wash his face. His eyes caught sight of himself in the mirror, and it was only then that he noticed the fastly growing stubble that was now very prominent- “Oh god.”


End file.
